1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber optic data links and, more particularly, to a fiber optic link between a shelter and antenna radio frequency assembly.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Radio frequency (“RF”) components, such as for example, X-Band DFS, Ku-Band DFS, Down-converters and Up-converters are susceptible to temperature and moisture, both of which cause problems.
Generally, radio frequency equipment must be designed to operate from −55 to +85 degrees centigrade. In some cases, where radio frequency equipment is designed to less stringent requirements the radio frequency equipment must be located in an environmentally controlled enclosure. This requires the enclosure to be air-conditioned, which is costly. When the radio frequency equipment is located in the enclosure, the radio frequency signals must be sent through Coaxial Cable with significant signal loss. Differing lengths of feed line can require extensive compensating circuitry in the radio frequency electronics (“RFE”).
Generally, Data Link systems have sensitive radio frequency equipment, such as for example, synthesizers, up-converters and down-converters mounted on the antenna or in the enclosure at the base of the antenna. The RF components in these systems (X-Band DFS, ku-Band DFS, down-converters and the up-converter) are susceptible to temperature and moisture. When mounted on the antenna or in the enclosure, air-conditioning and environmental protection is required, and the components are not generally located in an easily accessible area.
It would be advantageous to reduce costs in a data link system by reducing the cost of air conditioning or component/equipment design for extreme temperatures, and reduce component failure, troubleshooting and repair time.